1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical apparatus, system and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endovascular tissue removal device.
2. Background of Related Art
Apparatus, as well as systems and methods, which use electrosurgical energy to maintain or create patency in a body vessel are well known in the art. Electrosurgical apparatus apply electrical energy, such as, radio frequency electrical current, microwave energy or resistive heating, to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate or seal tissue.
Two types of electrosurgical apparatus include bipolar and monopolar apparatus. A bipolar electrosurgical apparatus typically includes a handheld device including both an active electrode and a return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes. In use, it is the intent that the application of electrical current be limited to the body tissue positioned between the active and return electrodes. In order to achieve this intent without causing unwanted charring of tissue at the surgical site or causing collateral damage to adjacent tissue, it is necessary to control the electrical output, such as by controlling the power, waveform, voltage, current, etc., from an electrosurgical generator.
A monopolar electrosurgical apparatus includes an active electrode which forms part of a handheld device of the electrosurgical apparatus and a return electrode which is located remotely from the handheld device and is configured to engage a patient to carry current back to an electrosurgical generator of the electrosurgical apparatus. Typically, the return electrode is a pad upon part of which the patient lies. Because the handheld device of a monopolar electrosurgical apparatus includes only an active electrode, the handheld device of the monopolar electrosurgical apparatus can be of simpler construction compared to the handheld device of a bipolar electrosurgical apparatus. However, monopolar devices typically are more difficult to control to limit collateral damage.
As understood in the art, certain types of occlusive tissue are more suitable to certain methods of removal. For example, chronic clots are not amenable to removal by using solely chemical agents such as tPA. In addition, a single clot may include multiple types of tissue. Since the morphology of occlusive tissue typically is not known prior to initiation of a removal procedure, it would be desirable to provide a tissue removal device having multiple tissue removal capabilities.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a monopolar electrosurgical apparatus which includes a handheld device of simple construction which has a plurality of tissue removal capabilities effective in maintaining or creating patency in a partially or wholly occluded blood vessel, while limiting the area of tissue removal and collateral damage.